Walking Away
by Gika Black
Summary: em HIATUS Continuação de Breaking Away com a ajuda de Sirius e Remus, Harry planeja e luta para mudar os acontecimentos de seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, sempre com a ajudinha extra das deusas que o colocaram nessa enrascada em primeiro lugar!
1. Uma Nova Fase Começa

**N/A:**Começando a segunda parte da Série "Away" que começou com "Breaking Away"! Esse capitulo começa exatamente onde terminou o Epílogo de BA, então é necessário ler a outra antes!

Atualização vão acontecer de forma irregular... pelo menos pelas próximas semanas. Férias são uma benção, mas nem sempre da tempo de escrever como eu queria...

**DISCLAIMERS:** Eu NÃO sou dona de Harry e sua turma, infelizmente. Escrevo única e exclusivamente para a minha diversão e daqueles que leem o que escrevo.

**Avisos: **Parte do cap foi tirado de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, essa história se baseia nos acontecimentos deste livro e, portanto, existirão passagens que são idênticas aquelas do original. Eu espero fazer mudanças o suficiente para que a história não fique chata e/ou repetitiva.

E agora...

**Walking Away**

**Capitulo 1 – **Uma Nova Fase Começa.

_E, então, a poltrona ficou de frente para o velho e ele e Harry viram o que havia nela._

_A bengala caiu no chão com estrépito. Ele abriu a boca e soltou um grito. Gritou tão alto que nunca ouviu as palavras que a coisa na poltrona disse ao erguer a varinha. Houve um relâmpago de luz verde, um ruído farfalhante e Franco Bryce desabou. Morreu antes de bater no chão._

_A trezentos quilômetros dali, o garoto chamado Harry Potter acordou assustado. E o primeiro pensamento que se passou pela mente dele foi:_

_-Maldito Wormtail! Conseguiu fugir sem que ninguém ficasse sabendo!_

_Harry aproveitou-se do fato de que se lembrava perfeitamente do sonho, e anotou tudo num pedaço de pergaminho. Afinal, saber pelo menos parte dos planos de Voldemort com certeza o ajudaria a planejar seus próprios planos de atrapalhar a volta do monstro de cara de cobra. _

No dia seguinte, ao entrar na cozinha para tomar café da manhã na companhia de Sirius e Remus, Harry notou um comportamento estranho nos dois marotos. Eles estavam estranhamente quietos, e se os rápidos movimentos que Harry ainda conseguiu perceber antes de entrar completamente na cozinha queria dizer alguma coisa, eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa do moreno.

-Se vocês estão tentando esconder o _Profeta_, porque ele anuncia a fuga de Pettigrew, vocês estão atrasados. Eu já sei dela. - disse Harry se sentando à mesa e se servindo de chá.

-Como... - Sirius tentou se segurar para não dizer nada, mas não conseguiu – como você sabe disso?

-Eu tenho minhas fontes, Siri-Biri. - respondeu o de olhos verdes – a questão agora é, o que fazer com as informações que eu tenho.

-E, que informações são essas, Harry? - perguntou Remus se pronunciando pela primeira vez, o jornal novamente em cima da mesa.

-Você se lembra da conversa que tivemos, Remus... sobre... eu saber de coisas que não deveria...

-É claro! Foram... as tais deusas que te avisaram sobre a fuga? - perguntou o lobisomem.

-Sim... e não. Elas tinham me avisado a algum tempo que isso iria acontecer. Mas eu soube que Peter estava solto essa noite. Eu tive uma visão. Uma visão sobre Voldemort.

-Que tipo de visão? - perguntou Remus se inclinando para se aproximar do adolescente.

-Eu... sonhei. Mas não foi um sonho comum, Remus. Nem um pesadelo. Eu estava lá, de verdade. Isso também aconteceu... da primeira vez.

-Ok. - disse Sirius – eu acredito em você. Mas... o que você viu?

-Peter e Voldy estavam conversando. Falando sobre os planos deles para esse ano.

-Você diz... o torneio tribruxo e o tal espião em Hogwarts? - perguntou Remus se lembrando da conversa que tiveram com Harry há algum tempo.

-Isso. - respondeu Harry – eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. Pra descobrir o que fazer sobre o torneio. Existe algum jeito de impedir que o meu nome saia do cálice?

Remus, Sirius e Harry ficaram jogando ideia de como impedir que um nome específico saísse do Cálice de Fogo, e por mais que eles tivessem algumas ideias realmente interessantes, eram todas impraticáveis, quando levavam em conta que eles não faziam a menor ideia de COMO Crouch Jr. Tinha confundido o objeto. Por fim, Remus percebeu uma outra grande falha nos planos.

-Humm... mas Harry. - disse o licantropo – o que acontece se nós conseguirmos tirar você do torneio?

-Eu não participo. - respondeu o de olhos verdes sem entender.

-Eu sei disso. Eu estou falando dos planos de Voldemort. Se você não participar do torneio, nós não vamos ter mais nenhuma ideia do que ele está planejando.

-Como assim, Moony? Se eu não participar, os planos dele simplesmente deixam de funcionar. - argumentou Harry.

-Acho que não é assim tão simples, Prongslet. - disse Sirius seriamente – Remus tem razão. Nós temos uma grande vantagem sobre Voldy (aliás, nome magnífico pra ele!) porque nós sabemos quais são os planos dele para esse e o próximo ano. Mas se o plano dele falhar, nós perdemos essa vantagem e voltamos a ficar no escuro.

-Eu... não tinha pensado nisso... isso quer dizer que não tem nada que a gente possa fazer? Que tudo tem que acontecer exatamente da mesma forma?

-Não necessariamente. - falou Remus com um brilho maroto nos olhos – o que nós realmente queremos mudar são as mortes e a volta com toda a força de Voldemort, certo? Então tudo o que temos que fazer é mudar os acontecimentos para impedir que Cedrico e Barty Crouch senior morram.

-E talvez de quebra ainda podemos conseguir capturar o traidor do Peter e enfraquecer o Voldy! - exclamou Sirius entendendo onde Remus queria chegar.

-E como nós vamos fazer tudo isso? - perguntou Harry.

-Começando por fazer de você o campeão de Hogwarts no lugar de Cedrico. - respondeu Sirius – se você for o campeão, isso quer dizer que não precisamos nos preocupar de Cedrico acabar estando no lugar errado na hora errada.

-Qual foram mesmo as medidas tomadas pra impedir os alunos menores de se inscreverem? - perguntou Remus.

-Dumbledore desenhou uma linha etária em volta do Cálice. E até onde eu sei, foi só isso. Deve ter sido uma linha poderosa, Fred e George tentaram usar uma poção para envelhecer, e eles só precisavam de alguns meses pra completar dezessete anos... mas eles acabaram com longas barbas brancas. - respondeu Harry tentando se lembrar se mais alguma coisa tinha sido feita.

-Eu vou ter que pesquisar um pouco... mas eu acho que tenho uma ideia de como fazer você ser o único campeão de Hogwarts. - disse Remus – o que mais temos que mudar?

-O que fazemos com Barty Croch Júnior? - perguntou Harry – ele vai impersonalizar o professor de Defesa.

-Que você, por algum motivo, ainda não nos disse quem vai ser! - reclamou Sirius.

-Vocês vão descobrir em algum momento. - respondeu Harry – o que eu quero saber é se vamos fazer alguma coisa pra impedir isso ou não.

-Harry... - disse Remus – nós precisamos dele, pelo menos até você ser nomeado campeão de Hogwarts no torneio.

-Mas e depois disso? - perguntou o garoto – nós realmente precisamos e podemos deixar ele ter liberdade pra fazer o que quiser em Hogwarts o ano inteiro? E depois, se nós o desmascararmos antes, talvez a gente consiga prender Peter e salvar a vida do Crouch Senior.

-Mas como nós vamos saber que Voldemort não usou ele pra mais alguma coisa durante o ano? E se atrapalharmos demais os planos? - perguntou Sirius.

-Até onde eu sei, tudo o que ele fez foi me colocar no torneio e transformar a taça numa chave de portal. Se eu entrar no torneio, e ele for preso, a taça não vai ser transformada e Voldy vai demorar mais um tempo pra recuperar o corpo. Se eu conheço Voldy como acho que conheço, a prisão de Crouch Jr. Vai no máximo atrasar os planos dele. Eu vou continuar a participar do torneio, então ele só vai dar um jeito de fazer os planos continuarem como eram pra ser. Provavelmente dando uma nova chance pro Karkaroff ou chamando o Snape mais cedo.

-Eu não sei não, Harry... - disse Remus.

-Bom... ainda temos tempo pra decidir o que fazer a respeito do júnior... - disse Harry – agora...

Batidas na janela da cozinha atraíram a atenção dos três. Uma pequena coruja entrou assim que uma fresta da janela foi aberta, voando descontroladamente com uma carta presa nas garras.

Harry, que tinha já uma certa experiência com corujar hiper-ativas, conseguiu acalmar a coruja por tempo suficiente para tirar a carta dela.

"_Harry, _

_PAPAI CONSEGUIU AS ENTRADAS — Irlanda contra a Bulgária. Na noite de segunda. Mamãe vai mandar uma carta com Errol para Moony e Paddy perguntando se você pode vir com a gente!_

_Pensei em lhe mandar este bilhete pela Píchi._

Harry olhou bem para a palavra "Píchi", depois para a minúscula coruja que voava velozmente em volta da luz no teto. Que nome mais esquisito para uma coruja. Talvez ele não tivesse entendido a letra de Rony. Voltou ao bilhete.

_Já que Errol vai demorar séculos pra chegar até aí! Se você puder vir, passamos pra te buscar domingo as 5! Mas é claro que Sirius vai deixar você vir, ele não vai deixar você perder o acontecimento do ano! então nos veremos domingo! É só mandar sua confirmação por Píchi!_

_Hermione está chegando hoje à tarde. Percy começou a trabalhar no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Não fale em ir para o exterior enquanto estiver aqui a não ser que queira que ele lhe arranque as calças pela cabeça._

_Até é mais. Rony."_

Mostrando a carta a Sirius e Remus, Harry olhou para eles com os olhos brilhando e perguntou:

-Posso ir?

-Fazer essa carinha de cachorro abandonado não vai funcionar com a gente, Harry. - avisou Remus severamente. Mas depois sorriu – mas é claro que você pode ir. Apesar de que já sabe como vai terminar o jogo.

-Eu adoraria poder ir junto... - resmungou Sirius emburrado.

-Não se preocupe, Siri. Eu prometo que gravo tudo num onióculo pra você!

**N/a: **AH! Reviews são SEMPRE bem-vindos!

Até o próximo cap.


	2. A Copa Mundial de Quadribol

**DISCLAIMERS:** Eu NÃO sou dona de Harry e sua turma, infelizmente. Escrevo única e exclusivamente para a minha diversão e daqueles que leem o que escrevo.

**Avisos: **Parte do cap foi tirado de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, essa história se baseia nos acontecimentos deste livro e, portanto, existirão passagens que são idênticas aquelas do original. Eu espero fazer mudanças o suficiente para que a história não fique chata e/ou repetitiva.

N/a: Aqui está o capitulo! Mais longo do que o normal... espero que gostem!

**Capitulo 2 – **Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Domingo chegou sem demora. Harry aproveitou os dias com Sirius e Remus para planejar em maior detalhes o que eles iriam fazer durante o ano. Quando as cinco horas da tarde de domingo chegou, Harry estava com uma mala pronta (só uma mala, já que ele pretendia ficar apenas alguns dias n'A Toca e não o resto do verão). As cinco horas chegaram e se passaram. Foram só as 5 e meia que a lareira se acendeu de verde e o Sr. Weasley saiu dela. Um pouco depois, Ron, Fred e George também apareceram.

-Desculpem a demora. - disse o Sr. Weasley – Molly não queria deixar os garotos virem, mas eles insistiram.

-Não tem problema, Arthur. - disse Remus indo cumprimentar os recém-chegados – como vão, garotos?

-Vamos muito bem, professor Lupin! - exclamou George.

-Pronto pra ir, Harry? - perguntou Arthur.

-Sim, tenho tudo o que vou precisar.

Enquanto Arthur, Sirius, Remus e Harry conversavam, Fred, George e Ron andavam pela sala, olhando o novo lar de um dos melhores amigos deles.

-Ótimo. - disse o Sr. Weasley – vamos então. George, Fred, Ron. Estamos indo.

O Sr. Weasley pegou um pouco de pó de flu e jogou na lareira acessa, fazendo as chamas ficarem verde-esmeralda e rugiram com mais força do que antes.

-Pode ir, Fred - disse o Sr. Weasley.

-Estou indo - respondeu Fred. - Ah, não... Espera aí...

Um saquinho de balas caiu do bolso de Fred e o conteúdo se espalhou em todas as direções - grandes caramelos em embalagens muito coloridas.

Fred saiu catando os caramelos, guardando-os de volta no bolso, depois deu um adeusinho animado aos Marotos adiantou-se e entrou direto nas chamas, dizendo "_A Toca_!". Ouviu-se um barulho de deslocamento de ar e Fred desapareceu.

-Agora você, George - disse o Sr. Weasley. - Leve a mala.

Harry deu a mala a George que a carregou até as chamas da lareira. Depois com um segundo deslocamento de ar, George gritara "_A Toca_!" e desapareceu também.

-Ron, você é o próximo - disse o Sr. Weasley.

-Até outro dia - disse Ron animado para os Marotos. Deu um grande sorriso para Harry, entrou no fogo e gritou "_A Toca_!" e desapareceu.

Agora só faltavam Harry e o Sr. Weasley. Harry abraçou seus dois guardiões para se despedir deles.

-Até mais. - disse o moreno.

-Até, Harry. Se cuide! - respondeu Remus.

-E não esqueça do que combinamos! - lembrou Sirius. Em seguida, o animago se abaixou para pegar alguma coisa do chão enquanto Harry andava até a lareira.

Quando Harry estava enfiando um pé nas chamas que, aos seus sentidos, pareceram um hálito morno. Naquele momento, porém, um horrível ruído de alguém se engasgando ocorreu às costas dele e Remus começou a rir descontroladamente.

Sirius estava ajoelhado ao lado da mesinha de centro, e tossia e cuspia uma coisa de uns trinta centímetros, roxa e viscosa que saía de sua boca. Passado um segundo de aturdimento, Harry se deu conta de que aquela coisa de trinta centímetros era a língua de seu padrinho - e que havia um papel de caramelo, vivamente colorido, caído no chão ao lado dele. Harry não se aguentou e começou a rir também. Remus já chorava, ao ver a situação em que seu amigo se metera. O Sr. Weasley, por outro lado, não sabia se ria ou se se desculpava pela ação de seus filhos.

Tomando uma decisão, Arthur acho que seria melhor ajudar Sirius, já que Remus e Harry pareciam ser incapazes de fazer outra coisa a não ser rir. Um feitiço depois, e a língua de Sirius voltou ao tamanho normal.

-O que diabos foi isso? - perguntou Sirius exasperado e completamente maravilhado.

-Caramelo Incha-Língua, eu acho. - respondeu Harry – e está na hora de eu ir. Até mais, Remy, Siri. Se comportem!

E com essas palavras o moreno entrou completamente nas chamas verdes e disse "_A Toca_!", sumindo na rede de lareiras.

Harry rodopiou cada vez mais veloz, apertando os cotovelos junto ao corpo, lareiras difusas passaram como relâmpagos por ele, até que começou a se sentir nauseado e fechou os olhos. Depois, ao sentir finalmente que estava desacelerando, esticou as mãos para frente e fez força para parar em tempo de evitar cair de cara na lareira da cozinha da casa dos Weasley.

-Alguém comeu? - perguntou Fred excitado, estendendo a mão para ajudar Harry a se levantar.

-Comeu, Sirius. - disse Harry se endireitando, e fingindo não saber continuou. - O que era?

-Caramelo Incha-Língua - informou-lhe Fred, animado. - Foi George e eu que inventamos, passamos o verão todo procurando alguém para experimentar...

A pequena cozinha explodiu de risadas; Harry olhou para os lados e viu que Ron e George estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha com dois rapazes ruivos que ele nunca vira antes, embora soubesse na hora quem deviam ser: Bill e Carlinhos, os dois irmãos Weasley mais velhos.

-Como vai, Harry? - disse o que estava mais próximo, sorrindo para ele e estendendo a mão enorme, que Harry apertou sentindo calos e bolhas sob os dedos.

Tinha que ser Carlinhos, que trabalhava com dragões na Romênia. O rapaz tinha o mesmo físico dos gêmeos, mais baixo e mais forte do que Percy e Ron, que eram compridos e magros. Seu rosto era largo e bem-humorado, castigado pelo sol e tão sardento que quase parecia bronzeado; os braços eram musculosos e em um deles havia uma grande e reluzente queimadura.

Bill se levantou, sorrindo, e também apertou a mão de Harry. O rapaz foi uma surpresa. Harry sabia que ele trabalhava para o banco dos bruxos, o Gringotes, e que fora monitor-chefe em Hogwarts, e sempre imaginara que Bill fosse uma versão mais velha de Percy; preocupado com as infrações dos regulamentos e chegado a mandar em todo mundo.

No entanto, Bill era — não havia outra palavra — descolado. Alto, os cabelos compridos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Usava um brinco de argola com um berloque pendurado que parecia um dente canino.

Suas roupas não estariam deslocadas em um concerto de rock, exceto pelo detalhe de que as botas não eram feitas de couro de boi, mas de couro de dragão.

O Sr. Weasley não parecia muito contente quando apareceu na lareira, mas apenas deu um olhar de aviso aos filhos e deixou tudo por isso mesmo. O resto do dia passou como Harry se lembrava, cheio de risadas de Percy falando sobre a espessura dos caldeirões. Acordar cedo no dia seguinte foi a mesma dificuldade, e subir o morro para encontrar a chave de portal ainda mais cansativo do que ele se lembrava. Lá, eles novamente encontraram os Diggory, e Harry não poderia ter ficado mais feliz em ver que Cedrico estava bem, e vivo.

As barracas bruxas eram tão exuberantes quanto Harry se lembrava. Cada uma tentando ser mais espetacular do que a anterior. Pouquíssimos bruxos seguiam a regra (como os Sr. Weasley) de não usarem magia. Observar os bruxos e as crianças de vários lugares do mundo foi novamente toda uma experiência, e Harry tentou tirar o máximo dela.

Quando chegou a hora de entrar no estádio, Harry foi afetado pela atmosfera de excitação febril que era extremamente contagiosa; Harry não conseguia parar de sorrir. Caminharam pela floresta durante vinte minutos, conversando e brincando em voz alta até que finalmente emergiram do outro lado e se viram à sombra de um gigantesco estádio.

Embora Harry só pudesse ver partes das imensas paredes douradas que cercavam o campo, ele podia afirmar que caberiam dentro dele, com folga, umas dez catedrais. Exatamente como ele se lembrava.

As escadas de acesso ao estádio estavam forradas com carpetes púrpura berrante. Eles subiram com o resto da multidão, que aos poucos foi se dispersando pelas portas à direita e à esquerda que levavam às arquibancadas. O grupo do Sr. Weasley continuou subindo e finalmente chegou ao alto da escada, onde havia um pequeno camarote, armado no ponto mais alto do estádio e situado exatamente entre as duas balizas de ouro. Umas vinte cadeiras douradas e púrpura tinham sido distribuídas em duas filas.

Harry passou os olhos no quadro de aviso e depois e espiou por cima do ombro para ver quem mais dividia o camarote com eles. Por ora estava vazio, exceto por uma criaturinha sentada na antepenúltima cadeira na fila logo atrás. _Winky... se tudo der certo, talvez Crouch não dê roupas pra ela..._

Hermione estava lendo superficialmente o programa que tinha borda e capa de veludo.

-Vai haver um desfile com as mascotes dos times antes da partida - leu ela em voz alta.

-Ah, a isso sempre vale a pena assistir - disse o Sr. Weasley. - Os times nacionais trazem criaturas da terra natal, sabem, para fazer farol.

O camarote foi-se enchendo gradualmente em volta deles durante a meia hora seguinte. O Sr. Weasley não parava de apertar a mão de bruxos, obviamente muito importantes. Percy levantou-se de um salto tantas vezes que até parecia que estava tentando sentar em cima de um porco-espinho. Quando Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia, chegou, Percy fez uma reverência tão exagerada que seus óculos caíram e se partiram. Muito encabulado, ele os consertou com a varinha e dali em diante permaneceu sentado, lançando olhares invejosos a Harry, a quem o ministro cumprimentara como um velho amigo. Os dois já se conheciam e Fudge apertou a mão de Harry paternalmente, perguntou como ele estava e apresentou-o aos bruxos de um lado e de outro.

-Harry Potter, sabe - disse ele em voz alta ao ministro búlgaro, que usava esplêndidas vestes de veludo preto, enfeitadas com ouro, e aparentemente não entendia uma única palavra de inglês. - Harry Potter... Ah, vamos, o senhor sabe quem É... O menino que sobreviveu ao ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem... Tenho certeza de que o senhor sabe quem é...

O bruxo búlgaro, de repente, viu a cicatriz de Harry e começou a algaraviar em voz alta e excitada, apontando para a marca.

-Sabia que íamos acabar chegando lá - disse Fudge, esgotado, a Harry. - Não sou grande coisa para línguas, preciso de Bartô Crouch nesses encontros. Ah, vejo que o elfo doméstico está guardando o lugar dele... - disse o ministro apontando para a elfinha - Bem pensado, esses búlgaros danados têm tentado arrancar da gente os melhores lugares... Ah, ai vem Lúcio!

Harry, Ron e Hermione se viraram depressa. Avançando vagarosamente pela segunda fila, em direção a três lugares ainda vazios, bem atrás do Sr. Weasley, vinham ninguém menos que os antigos donos de Dobby — Lúcio Malfoy, seu filho Draco e uma mulher que Harry supôs que fosse a mãe do garoto.

Harry se desligou do resto da conversa, sabendo já o que seria dito ali. Ele aproveitou do momento de distração de todos a volta dele para ter certeza de que a varinha ainda estava no bolso de trás dele. Sorrindo internamente, Harry voltou a prestar atenção ao que se passava em volta dele.

No momento, seguinte, Ludo Bagman adentrou o camarote de honra.

-Todos prontos? - perguntou ele, o rosto redondo e excitado brilhando como um queijo holandês.

-Ministro, podemos começar?

-Quando você quiser, Ludo - disse Fudge descontraído.

Daí, a partida aconteceu. E por mais que Harry soubesse como iria terminar o jogo, ainda assim a emoção de ver aquele jogo voltou com força total, e ele aproveitou a partida como se fosse a primeira vez que ele a via. E quando Lynch entrou num mergulho, Harry não conseguiu não dizer:

-Ele viu o pomo! - berrou Harry. - Ele viu! Olha lá ele correndo!

Metade da multidão parecia ter compreendido o que estava acontecendo, a torcida irlandesa se levantou como uma grande onda verde, animando o apanhador... Mas Krum voava na esteira dele. Como conseguia enxergar aonde ia, Harry não fazia idéia, gotas de sangue voavam pelo ar à sua passagem, mas ele emparelhava com Lynch agora e os dois disparavam em direção ao chão...

-Eles vão bater! - esganiçou-se Hermione.

-Não vão! - berrou Ron.

-O Lynch vai! - gritou Harry.

E tinha razão - pela segunda vez, Lynch bateu no chão com um tremendo impacto e foi imediatamente pisoteado por uma horda de _Veela_ raivosas.

-O pomo, onde é que está o pomo? - berrou Carlinhos, mais adiante na fila.

-Ele pegou, Krum pegou, terminou o jogo! - gritou Harry.

E realmente, o fim do jogo foi exatamente como Harry se lembrava, Viktor pegou o pomo, acabando o jogo nos termos dele, mesmo perdendo a partida.

Na bagunça que foi a saída do estádio e a volta para as barracas, Harry pôs a mão no bolso de trás, e quando não encontrou nada, sorriu abertamente.

A felicidade deles, porém, não durou muito. Um pouco depois de os Weasleys terem finalmente se deitado, os comensais da morte começaram o ataque. Eles foram acordados abruptamente, e Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione e Harry foram mandados para se esconderem na floresta. Ron, Mione e Harry se perderam dos outros, e depois de trocarem alguns insultos com Draco Malfoy, se viram sozinhos em uma clareira.

-_Lumus – _disse Hermione, acendendo a ponta da varinha para conseguirem enxergar alguma coisa, movimento seguido por Ron e Harry.

À luz das três varinhas, eles observaram as sombras a volta deles, que pareciam vivas e os assustava. Bagman apareceu e se foi, até que o som que Harry esperava aconteceu.

Hermione parou de falar abruptamente e espiou por cima do ombro.

Harry e Ron também se viraram depressa. Parecia que alguém estava cambaleando em direção à clareira em que se encontravam. Eles esperaram, prestando atenção ao ruído dos passos desiguais por trás das árvores escuras.

Mas os passos pararam repentinamente.

-Alôô? - chamou Harry.

Silêncio. Harry se levantou e espiou atrás da árvore. Estava escuro para ver muito longe, mas ele sentia que havia alguém logo além do seu campo de visão.

-Quem está aí? - perguntou.

E então, sem aviso, o silêncio foi rompido por uma voz diferente de todas que tinham ouvido antes; e ela não soltou um grito, mas algo que lembrava um feitiço.

_-MORSMORDRE!_

Mas em vez do crânio de fumaça verde com a cobra saindo pela boca, uma luz amarela iluminou as sombras próximas do lugar de onde veio a voz, seguida de um xingamento.

-Uma maldita galinha? Como assim?

-Acho melhor sairmos daqui. - disse Harry baixinho, de modo que apenas Ron e Mione ouvissem.

Lentamente, os três saíram dali, voltando pelo caminho para ver se o ataque dos comensais já tinha sido terminado.

Quando eles chegaram à orla da floresta, viram os últimos comensais desaparatando. Aparentemente, os aurores e outros defensores tinham conseguido salvar a família de trouxas e estuporar dois dos comensais. Os outros acharam melhor sumirem antes que também fossem pegos.

-Harry! Ron! Hermione! - exclamou Fred atrás deles – vocês estão bem?

-Estamos sim. - respondeu Hermione – mas o que é que realmente aconteceu? Quem eram aquelas pessoas?

-Comensais da morte. - disse Arthur que tinha ido atrás dos filhos – vocês estão todos bem?

-Estamos sim. - respondeu um dos gêmeos – nos perdemos na floresta, mas estamos todos bem, agora.

-Vocês se perderam? - perguntou Arthur.

-É. - respondeu Harry – na confusão, eu, Ron e Mione nos perdemos dos outros, Sr. Weasley. Mas estamos bem.

Logo, todos voltaram para as barracas e foram dormir. A confusão com certeza estaria nos jornais logo de manhã cedo, e o Sr. Weasley não queria preocupar a esposa mais do que o necessário.

Na manhã seguinte eles levantaram logo cedo, e usando uma nova chave de portal, voltaram para A Toca. A Sra. Weasley não era a única pessoa esperando pela volta deles. Remus e Sirius também estavam ali, preocupados com todos.

-Sirius! Remus! - exclamou Harry – o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Queríamos ter certeza de que você está bem, Pronglet. - disse Sirius, abraçando o afilhado e falando baixinho, perguntou – deu certo?

-Melhor do que o esperado. - respondeu Harry no mesmo tom.

Depois de passarem o dia em casa, esperando noticias do Sr. Weasley e de Percy, a única noticia de importância para Harry, Sirius e Remus foi Percy quem trouxe, ao dizer o quanto o Sr. Crouch estava tão extremamente irritado com seu elfo-doméstico, que o desobedeceu durante o ataque na copa mundial, que deu roupas a ele. Depois disso, os três voltaram para casa, para se prepararem para a volta à Hogwarts e tudo o que iria acontecer durante o ano letivo.

N/a: Bom? Essas mudanças ainda vão dar muita dor de cabeça aos nossos heróis... espero que Éris tenha ficado satisfeita com o caos que isso vai criar... e vocês? O que acharam? REVIEWS?


	3. Tri o Que?

**DISCLAIMERS:** Eu NÃO sou dona de Harry e sua turma, infelizmente. Escrevo única e exclusivamente para a minha diversão e daqueles que leem o que escrevo.

**Avisos: **Parte do cap foi tirado de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, essa história se baseia nos acontecimentos deste livro e, portanto, existirão passagens que são idênticas aquelas do original. Eu espero fazer mudanças o suficiente para que a história não fique chata e/ou repetitiva.

N/a: Cap novo na área, espero que gostem!

**Capitulo 3 – **Tri o que?

A chuva fustigava as janelas do expresso de Hogwarts enquanto este fazia sua jornada ao norte. Harry encontrou-se com Hermione e Ron na plataforma e eles logo entraram no trem e acharam uma cabine vazia, antes de voltarem para se despedirem de Sirus, Remus, Molly, Bill e Carlinhos.

-Talvez eu volte a ver vocês mais cedo do que pensam - disse Carlinhos, rindo, ao dar um abraço de despedida em Gina.

-Por quê? - perguntou Fred interessado.

-Você verá - respondeu Carlinhos. - Só não diga a Percy que eu falei isso... porque afinal é informação privilegiada, até o Ministério resolver divulgá-la.

-É, eu até sinto vontade de estar estudando em Hogwarts este ano – disse Bill, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, contemplando com um ar quase saudoso o trem.

-Por quê?- perguntou George impaciente.

-Vocês vão ter um ano interessante - comentou Bill, com os olhos cintilando. - Talvez eu até peça licença para ir dar uma espiada...

-Uma espiada em quê? - perguntou Ron.

Mas nessa hora ouviram o apito e a Sra. Weasley conduziu-os impaciente às portas do trem. Sirius e Remus riam as costas deles, vendo as tentativas de descobrirem o que estava para acontecer não darem certo. Um aceno e uma piscadela para Harry, e os dois marotos se juntaram aos Weasleys mais velhos para verem o trem partir.

Por sorte, eles conseguiram voltar a cabine deles sem se encontrarem com Draco Malfoy. Harry ainda se lembrava de como ele tirara sarro da cara deles por não saberem sobre o torneio mesmo com dois membros da família trabalhando no ministério.

-Vocês realmente querem saber o que vai acontecer em Hogwarts esse ano? - perguntou Harry aos amigos quando todos já estavam acomodados na cabine.

-Você sabe? - indignou-se Ron.

-Sirius me contou. - mentiu Harry – mas eu achei melhor não dizer nada na frente da sua mãe... ela estava tão certa de que nós só poderíamos saber disso quando Dumbledore resolver nos contar...

-E o que é que vai acontecer esse ano? - perguntou Fred curioso.

-Eles vão fazer o Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts, esse ano. - respondeu Harry.

-Você ta BRINCANDO! - exclamou George.

-Não... foi o que Sirius me contou... - respondeu Harry.

Depois disso, Fred e George foram procurar por Lee Jordan, e Neville entrou na cabine deles. A conversa, daí, passou para a copa de quadribol, a qual Neville não pode ir.

-Vovó não quis ir - disse ele, infeliz. - Não quis comprar as entradas. Mas parecia fantástico.

-Foi - disse Ron. - Olhe só para isso, Neville... - Ele meteu a mão no malão guardado no bagageiro e puxou a miniatura de Vítor Krum.

-Uau! - exclamou Neville, invejoso, quando Ron equilibrou Krum na mão gorducha.

-E vimos ele de perto, também - continuou Ron. - Ficamos no camarote de honra...

-Pela primeira e última vez na vida, Weasley.

Draco Malfoy aparecera à porta. Atrás dele vinham Crabbe e Goyle, seus enormes sequazes agressivos, que pareciam ter crescido no mínimo trinta centímetros durante o verão. Evidentemente tinham ouvido a conversa pela porta da cabine, que Dino e Simas deixaram entreaberta.

-Não me lembro de ter convidado você para a nossa cabine, Malfoy - disse Harry friamente.

-Então... Vai entrar, Weasley? Vai tentar trazer alguma glória para o nome da sua família? E tem dinheiro também, sabe... Você vai poder comprar umas vestes decentes se ganhar... Suponho que você vá, Potter? Você nunca perde uma chance de se exibir, não é?

-Se você está falando do torneio, Malfoy, eu tenho certeza de que seu pai ficaria extremamente decepcionado se você, não fosse escolhido. Mas também, talvez seja melhor você nem tentar, ser desclassificado logo no começo com certeza traria ainda mais vergonha pra sua família do que você seria capaz de suportar.

-Você sabe do torneio, então? - perguntou Malfoy tentando tirar mais informações de Harry – sabe quais são as regras que foram mudadas, também.

-Mas é claro que sabemos. - respondeu o moreno – Sirius me contou tudo sobre isso séculos atrás. Porque? Seu pai que é todo amiguinho do Ministro não te contou tudo o que vai acontecer esse ano em Hogwarts?

Draco não se deu ao trabalho de responder, dando as costas para eles e marchando para fora da cabine, sendo seguido por Goyle e Crabbe.

-Você viu a cara dele! Hahahahahahaha – rio Ron – eu acho que o pai dele não contou os detalhes do torneio pra ele! Hahahahahaha.

O fim da viagem logo chegou, e eles tiveram que enfrentar a chuva para entrar nas carruagens puxadas, Harry já conseguia ver, por Testrálios.

Foi ensopados que eles entraram no hall de entrada, para serem atingidos por balões de água jogados por Pirraça. Entrar no salão principal foi perigoso, já que o piso estava escorregadio, mas Harry, Ron, Mione, Ginny e Neville conseguiram chegar até a mesa da grifinória sem cair.

Depois de acomodados em seus lugares, Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores. Parecia haver mais lugares vazios do que habitualmente. Hagrid, é claro, ainda estava lutando para atravessar o lago com os alunos do primeiro ano, a Professora McGonagall provavelmente estava supervisionando a secagem do piso do saguão de entrada, mas havia ainda outra cadeira desocupada e ele não pode deixar de pensar que o impostor deveria estar esperando do lado de fora, para poder fazer uma entrada chocante para os alunos

-Onde é que está o novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas? - perguntou Hermione, que também estava olhando para os professores . Quem sabe não conseguiram ninguém! - sugeriu Hermione, parecendo ansiosa.

Logo, a professora McGonagal estava entrando, sendo seguida pela habitual fila de alunos do primeiro ano. Um deles, Denis – Harry se lembrava – estava coberto pelo imenso casaco de Hagrid.

-Caí no lago! - disse o garotinho para Colin Creevey, que olhava para ele. O garoto parecia decididamente encantado com o ocorrido.

Depois disso, a seleção aconteceu normalmente. Denis se tornou um grifinório e se sentou exitado ao lado do irmão.

E, finalmente, com "Whirby, Kevin!" (Lufa-Lufa.") encerrou-se a seleção. A Professora Minerva apanhou o chapéu e o banquinho e levou-os embora.

-Já não era sem tempo - exclamou Ron, apanhando os talheres e olhando esperançoso para seu prato de ouro.

O Professor Dumbledore se levantara. Sorria para os estudantes, os braços abertos num gesto de boas-vindas.

-Só tenho duas palavras para lhes dizer - começou ele, sua voz grave ecoando pelo salão. - Bom apetite!

A comida apareceu nas travessas, e eles começaram a comer com vontade. Harry quase não percebeu que, dessa vez, mesmo Nick quase-sem-cabeça mencionando os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, Hermione não parou de comer. Aparentemente, conhecer Winky é o que realmente fez com que ela se interessasse pela espécie.

Quando, por fim, todos estavam saciados, Alvo Dumbledore tornou a se levantar. O burburinho das conversas que enchiam o salão cessou quase imediatamente, de modo que somente se ouviam o uivo do vento e o batuque da chuva.

-Então! - exclamou Dumbledore, sorrindo para todos. - Agora que já comemos e molhamos também a garganta ("_Hum!"_, fez Hermione), preciso mais uma vez pedir sua atenção, para alguns avisos. O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu para avisá-los de que a lista dos objetos proibidos no interior do castelo este ano cresceu, passando a incluir Ioiôs berrantes, Frisbees dentados e Bumerangues de repetição. A lista inteira tem uns quatrocentos e trinta e sete itens, creio eu, e pode ser examinada na sala do Sr. Filch, se alguém quiser lê-la.

Os cantos da boca de Dumbledore tremeram ligeiramente. Ele continuou:

-Como sempre, eu gostaria de lembrar a todos que a floresta que faz parte da nossa propriedade é proibida a todos os alunos, e o povoado de Hogsmeade, àqueles que ainda não chegaram à terceira série.

-Tenho ainda o doloroso dever de informar que este ano não realizaremos a Copa de Quadribol entre as casas.

-Quê? - foi a exclamação ouvida de vários lugares.

Xingaram Dumbledore em silêncio, aparentemente espantados demais para falar. Dumbledore continuou:

-Isto se deve a um evento que começará em outubro e irá prosseguir durante todo o ano letivo, mobilizando muita energia e muito tempo dos professores, mas eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão apreciá-lo imensamente. Tenho o grande prazer de anunciar que este ano em Hogwarts...

Mas neste momento, ouviu-se uma trovoada ensurdecedora e as portas do Salão Principal se escancararam.

Apareceu um homem parado à porta, apoiado em um longo cajado e coberto por uma capa de viagem preta. Todas as cabeças no Salão Principal se viraram para o estranho, repentinamente iluminado por um relâmpago que cortou o teto. Ele baixou o capuz, sacudiu uma longa juba de cabelos grisalhos ainda escuros e começou a caminhar em direção à mesa dos professores.

Um ruído metálico e abafado ecoava pelo salão a cada passo que ele dava. Quando alcançou a ponta da mesa, virou à direita e mancou pesadamente até Dumbledore.

Mais um relâmpago cruzou o teto. Hermione prendeu a respiração. Seu rosto parecia ter sido talhado em madeira exposta ao tempo, por alguém que tinha uma vaguíssima idéia do aspecto que um rosto humano deveria ter, e não fora muito habilidoso com o formão.

Cada centímetro da pele do estranho parecia ter cicatrizes. A boca lembrava um rasgo diagonal e faltava um bom pedaço do nariz. Mas eram os seus olhos que o tornavam assustador.

Um deles era miúdo, escuro e penetrante. O outro era grande, redondo como uma moeda e azul elétrico vivo, O olho azul se movia continuamente sem piscar, e revirava para cima, para baixo, e de um lado para o outro, independentemente do olho normal, depois virava de trás para diante, apontando para o interior da cabeça do homem, de modo que só o que as pessoas viam era o branco da córnea.

O estranho chegou-se a Dumbledore. Estendeu a mão direita, que era tão cheia de cicatrizes quanto o rosto, e o diretor a apertou, murmurando palavras que Harry não pôde ouvir. Parecia estar fazendo perguntas ao estranho, que abanava negativamente a cabeça, sem sorrir, e respondia em voz baixa. Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça e indicou ao homem o lugar vazio à sua direita.

O estranho se sentou, sacudiu a juba grisalha para afastá-la do rosto, puxou um prato de salsichas para si, levou-o ao que restara do nariz e cheirou-o.

Tirou então uma faquinha do bolso, espetou a salsicha e começou a comer.

Seu olho normal fixava as salsichas, mas o olho azul continuava a dar voltas na órbita registrando o salão e os estudantes.

-Gostaria de apresentar o nosso novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas - disse Dumbledore, animado, em meio ao silêncio. - Professor Moody.

Era normal os novos membros do corpo docente serem recebidos com aplausos, mas nem os colegas nem os estudantes bateram palmas, exceto Dumbledore e Hagrid. Os dois juntaram as mãos e bateram palmas, mas o som ecoou tristemente no silêncio e eles bem depressa pararam. Todos pareciam demasiado hipnotizados pela aparência grotesca de Moody para ter qualquer reação exceto encarar o homem.

-Moody? - murmurou Hermione para Ron. - Olho-Tonto Moody? O que o seu pai foi ajudar hoje de manhã?

-Deve ser - disse Ron baixo, em tom de assombro.

-Que aconteceu com ele? - cochichou Hermione. - Que aconteceu com a cara dele?

-Não sei - cochichou Ron em resposta, mirando Moody, fascinado.

Moody parecia totalmente indiferente à recepção quase fria que tivera. Ignorando a jarra de suco de abóbora à sua frente, o homem tornou a enfiar a mão no interior da capa, puxou um frasco de bolso e bebeu um longo gole. _Desde o primeiro dia... e ninguém percebeu que ele não é quem pensam que ele é... como é que Dumbledore foi enganado desse jeito?_ Quando levantou o braço para beber, sua capa se elevou alguns centímetros do chão e Harry viu, por baixo da mesa, um bom pedaço de uma perna de pau, que terminava em um pé com garras.

Dumbledore pigarreou outra vez.

-Como eu ia dizendo - recomeçou ele, sorrindo para o mar de alunos à sua frente, todos ainda mirando Olho-Tonto Moody, paralisados -, teremos a honra de sediar um evento muito excitante nos próximos meses, um evento que não é realizado há um século. Tenho o enorme prazer de informar que, este ano, realizaremos um _Torneio Tribruxo _em Hogwarts.

Houve uma gritaria geral entre os alunos, todos entusiasmados e exitados com a possibilidade de participarem de algo que a tanto tempo não acontecia.

Dumbledore continuou contando sobre a história do torneio e que os participantes seriam escolhidos no dia das bruxas. A mente de Harry, por outro lado, se voltava para outras coisas. Para como ele iria realizar os planos que ele, Sirius e Remus tinham feito em relação ao torneio, e também em como desmascarar o impostor. O fato de que Dumbledore estava sendo tão facilmente enganado não saía da cabeça dele. Eles eram, supostamente, grandes amigos. Como Barty Crouch Jr. Conseguiu enganar tantos bruxos poderosos por tanto tempo?

-As delegações de Beauxbatons e de Durmstrang chegarão em outubro e permanecerão conosco a maior parte deste ano letivo. Sei que estenderão as suas boas maneiras aos nossos visitantes estrangeiros enquanto estiverem conosco, e que darão o seu generoso apoio ao campeão de Hogwarts quando ele for escolhido. E agora já está ficando tarde e sei como é importante estarem acordados e descansados para começar as aulas amanhã de manhã. Hora de dormir! Vamos andando!

Dumbledore tornou a se sentar e virou-se para falar com Olho-Tonto Moody. Ouviu-se um estardalhaço de cadeiras batendo e se arrastando quando os alunos se levantaram para sair como um enxame em direção às portas de entrada do Salão Principal.

Harry ouviu com apenas meia atenção às reclamações dos gêmeos por não poderem participar, já com receio da reação de toda a escola que, com certeza, não iria gostar muito (como da primeira vez) de que Harry seria permitido participar do torneio.

Foi com essas preocupações em mente que Harry subiu para o quarto que dividia com Ron, Neville, Seamus e Dean, trocou de roupa e se deitou, tentando dormir e se preparar mentalmente para um novo ano letivo ainda mais difícil do que o anterior. Mesmo que as aulas fossem a última coisa a preocupá-lo.

N/a: Olá, meus amados leitores! Aqui foi mais um cap de Walkinng Away... No próximo, Harry cria um tremendo Caos no torneio. Ainda mais do que ele causa no livro! Até a próxima! E deixem reviews, elas fazem meu dia!


End file.
